


How We Love

by NatNao13



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Help, How Do I Tag, Love, Multi, Songs, Strong affection, i dont know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 15:04:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13149177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatNao13/pseuds/NatNao13
Summary: We would lay there. And I would wake up. And we would do so much more.





	1. We Would

We'd lay there. We'd lay under the stars, grass tickling the backs of our necks. And We'd count. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, ... Of course, we'd stop quickly. Knowing there are too many to count and that the next night there would be even more.

We'd lay there. Shoulders touching. Nothing would be said until you'd take my hand and sigh. It'd be a sigh of content discontent. And I'd know exactly what you wanted to hear.

We'd lay there. And I'd grip your hand back gently. And I'd whisper the wonders of the world beyond ours. I'd whisper of how God created flaming balls of gas so big that the light can reach his creations who can not touch it. I'd whisper of how he created planets for his creations to step foot on. I'd whisper of how he created planets so temptingly close to his creations' home so that they are driven to reach it. To touch it. To make it theirs. I'd whisper of how God flung rocks and sucked holes into his world so that his creations would stay cautious and wary. Because God has several creations. So that, someday, they can meet and know that they are not alone. Someday, his creations will urge each other to explore as friends, or they will compete as enemies. I'd whisper of how, despite his selflessness, God yearns for his world to be seen by others.

And we'd lay there, under his stars, and we'd feel his yearning within us. Urging us to leave our home to discover another. And we'd sigh a content discontent sigh. And continue looking up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a series of notes I give to my significant other based on songs.  
> The song for this chapter is Saturn by Sleeping at Last.  
> Have fun guessing the characters this is about!


	2. Wake Up

Sometimes I’d wake up. I’d wake up with my arms around you. I’d sleepily rub your stomach waiting to drift back to sleep. I’d breathe in your scent as we lay under the covers, our pillows and blankets acting like clouds floating us as we go to sleep. I’d close my eyes to open them to light filtering in.

Sometimes I’d wake up to you shaking as my back presses against you. I’d lay and listen as you shake from the cold caused by the sickness you’re fighting off. I’d slowly roll over, wrapping my arms around you. I’d slowly rub circles on your stomach as you press back against me. I'd close my eyes as my body fights the cold and your shaking slows to a stop. I'd wait until your stomach, soothed by my hand, rises and falls steadily before closing my eyes to open them to the sound of retching as dim light enters from the window.

Sometimes I'd wake up to the sound of you trying to breathe through the mucus built in your airways. I'd quickly tighten my grip and moves my hand as you roll over and bury yourself in me. I'd run my fingers through your hair slowly, feeling you quiver in my arms. I'd press my lips against your forehead and leave them there as your fingers grip my shirt. I'd wait patiently as you whimper into my chest, waiting for your breathing to slow and your snuggles to quiet. I'd close my eyes only when your body had stopped quivering to open them to you still sleeping, outlined in light.

Sometimes I’d wake up to you thrashing and screaming and crying with your eyes shut tight. I'd get scared. I'd lay as you unknowingly kick my legs in your fear. I'd watch tears stream down your cheeks not to be noticed until the next morning when all that remains is salt. And then I'd realize what was happening and I'd pull you towards me. I'd hold you close against me through your thrashing. I'd whisper small words as your movements get weaker and you get quieter. I'd stroke your hair and rub your back and when I look over you I'd see light beginning to shine into the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, constructive criticism welcome.
> 
> Song for this note is You by Keaton Henson


End file.
